Aside from not enough sunlight, the most common reason for low fruit, vegetable, and plant yields is sub optimal watering of the plants. This means that the soil is either too wet or too dry. When plants are housed in above ground containers, the plants require frequent watering or else they will quickly wither and die since such containers hold a relatively small volume of soil and therefore suffer rapid loss of moisture through evaporation. Moreover, planter boxes are frequently located under eaves, deck coverings, trees or other features that obstruct or limit their access to rain water. Furthermore, these containers may be located under eaves, deck coverings, trees, or other objects that may obstruct or limit their access to rain water. The need for frequent and routine watering places a significant burden on the homeowner or gardener to maintain a soil environment that is not too dry and not too moist.
In order to address these watering needs, some watering devices have been developed which incorporate a simple appliance timer such as “self watering” plastic garden systems. These gardens system basically have a low cost appliance timer attached to an electrical motor that runs for a period of time every day, whether the plants need water or not. Additionally some non-electric or mechanical devices exist that rely on structures or materials having physical characteristics that respond in some way to changes in moisture, however, these devices tend to exhibit poor reliability and long-term durability.
Therefore, a need exists for a novel apparatus for housing and autonomously watering plants. There is a further need for a novel apparatus for housing and autonomously watering plants which is able to prevent plants in above ground containers which hold a relatively small volume of soil from withering and dying from a lack of adequate soil moisture. Finally, there exists a need for a novel apparatus for housing and autonomously watering plants that enables a homeowner or gardener to maintain a soil environment that is not too dry or too moist.